


【北叶梦女挑战】Zabaglion

by hillarylcx



Series: Kita & Kana's Yume Challenge [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillarylcx/pseuds/hillarylcx
Summary: -梦女文学-Belphegor/Ilaria Pesca
Relationships: Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kita & Kana's Yume Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843108





	【北叶梦女挑战】Zabaglion

**Author's Note:**

> -梦女文学  
> -Belphegor/Ilaria Pesca

Week1-1 Belphegor - 做蛋糕

我正在电子秤上掂量着白砂糖的时候，门口突然响起了叮铃哐啷的小刀碰撞在一起的声音，那个混蛋王子应该是结束了为期两天的任务回来了。  
果然，我正把打蛋器插入柔软的淡奶油的时候，一个比我高了半个头的混蛋就悄无声息地从后面轻快地环住我的腰，低下头用他柔软的金色发丝蹭弄着我的红发和脸颊。  
“伊拉莉娅，在做什么？”  
我在他看不到的角度翻了个白眼，没好气地回答他是沙巴翁——显而易见，我在打发淡奶油，而手边放着朗姆酒和草莓。  
前天我们俩吵了一架，然后顺带也放出匣兵器打了几个来回。至于吵架的原因，这家伙心血来潮在我出任务的时候帮我洗衣服，然后把我新买的白裙子染黑了。听情报组的人说，今天瓦利亚小队的岚守杀完目标之后亲自去孔罗蒂街的奢饰品店大肆消费了一番，所以我决定为我的好男友做个蛋糕——如果他买的是Fendi的秋季新品的话。  
不过此刻，我决定装作什么都不知道，等他亲自把那些昂贵的牛皮纸袋送上来。  
“所以本王子亲爱的爱尔兰小婊子，气消了吗？”  
“没有！”我伸手沾了一点碗壁上的淡奶油递到了贝尔的嘴边，“尝尝甜度。”  
“xixixi……再加点糖。”贝尔吃完指尖的奶油后依然不放过我，用他洁白的牙齿轻咬着我的手，而他的另一只手则拿住我放糖的小碟子帮我往盆里抖入了些许砂糖，“怎么办，伊拉莉娅，王子想做了。”  
“………………斯库瓦罗作战队长能不能把这个没长眼睛的混蛋领走啊。”  
说起来，至于为什么我们在电动打蛋器的噪音下还能正常对话，那也多亏作战队长对我们听力持之以恒的锻炼。

直到草莓巧克力沙巴翁做好之前贝尔都还算老实，只是一直黏在我身边，偶尔乖乖地帮我递一递材料和工具。他也知道平时仗着自己是个小疯子，讨厌麻烦事的我很少跟他置气，不然也不会刷光刚刚拿到的任务奖金去买东西了。  
等到我把蛋糕端出来并全部放在自己面前时，对着眼前早已知晓的场景挑了一下眉。金发的王子大人坐在Prada和Fendi的纸袋之间，“xixixi……伊拉莉娅小姐，王子可以吃自己的那份沙巴翁了吗？”

Fin.


End file.
